HanaSuta
by SchrodingersMonster
Summary: Tsubaki and BlackStar are... married? According to BlackStar, they are! Fluffy one shot C:


Dont mind me, im just writing endless soul eater fanfics. :3 enjoy! takes place a year after they defeated asura

NOTE: if you were reading my soul eater chat room, it got deleted and im not gonna put it back up because i dont see the point :/ im sure ill lose fans over this and im sorry. anyways, on with the story! thats also why ive been gone so long D: SORRY

I dont own Soul Eater.

****

Tsubaki gritted her teeth against the pain, trying not to flinch away from the man sitting next to her. She wanted to show BlackStar that she would always be there for him, that they were family... She just hadn't expected it to hurt this much. After coming back from an extremely dangerous fight with a pre-Kishin, dirty and tired, the weapon had realized how quickly their lives could be snuffed out, thus leading her to this.

"Alright, you're done." The guy said, wiping away the blood on her right shoulder. "I just need to tape you up and you're free to go." The raven haired girl sighed in relief and tried not to leap out of the chair while he slowly applied gauze to the 'wound' and taped it up. Then he spun her in the chair to face him and looked sternly into her violet eyes.

"Now, it's important that you don't touch this or aggravate it in any way or it's going to get way worse." She nodded attentively. "Good." He helped her up from the chair and she thanked him and quickly left, eager to be home.

Twilight was setting in and Tsubaki walked quickly, trying to ignore the dull, buzzing pain in her upper arm. She had a high threshold for pain (it came with the job) but this was different. It was constant, dull, and throbbing. Biting her lip, she thought about how her partner and meister might react. She knew that he might be upset that she had done it without telling him, and that it could backfire if he thought she was overstepping her boundaries and their partnership. But there was no going back now.

Stomach churning, face flushed a dusty pink, the Chain Scythe unlocked her apartment door and let herself in quietly. She kept a sweater around her thin shoulders, trying to disguise herself for as long as possible. Her head poked into the living room to see BlackStar sitting with his back against the couch playing video games. His fingers smashed the buttons as he yelled.

"I am gonna kick your ass! DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR YOU UGLY BEAST! YAHOO!" Tsubaki could not hold back the giggle that slipped from between her lips. No matter how tough the battle, how hurt he was, BlackStar always bounced back from a mission. She loved that about him, among other things...

"Hey, Tsubaki!" He said cheerfully, pausing his game to turn and face her. "Where were ya today? You missed training and basketball!" The weapon swallowed nervously.

"W-well, you see, I was, uh..." She stalled. Now was the big moment, where she would reveal what she had done for him. The meister looked at his partner more closely, concerned.

"Are you okay Tsubaki?" He questioned, standing up and walking over to her. She nodded shakily.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She took a deep breath and went for it. "I got a tattoo."

**(A/N BOOM. Who was surprised? No one? Okay XD I tried to make it kind of mysterious as to what she did, but I probably failed. Anyways, onwards!)**

The blue haired boy's eyes widened. "Seriously? That's awesome Tsubaki! You're getting to be almost as big of a star as me now!" His green eyes raked over her, searching. "Whatcha get?"

Mentally trying to stop her heart from hammering in her chest, Tsubaki slowly pulled the sweater off her shoulders, exposing the outline of a black star on her right shoulder, identical to her meister's. Her face flushed a deep shade of red as she exposed the fresh tattoo, hoping BlackStar wouldn't flip out.

"Tsubaki..." A tanned hand reached out to gently twist her arm to better see the permanent mark on her body. BlackStar stared at it for a long moment, not saying anything. Immediately, his weapon's eyes flooded with tears.

"You don't like it! I'm so sorry, I just wanted to do something nice... I'm sure I can get it removed or something, and I'll cover it up until then, just don't ha-" The explosive babble of words that were leaking from her mouth were abruptly cut off as BlackStar yanked her into a tight but gentle hug, holding her, thanking her without words. She squeaked in surprise before hugging her partner back, immensely relieved that he wasn't mad.

"How could you think I would be upset?" His voice was muffled against her skin but Tsubaki was almost sure she detected the thick note of tears in his normally boisterous voice. "Tsubaki, this is the best thing anyone's ever done for me. I mean it." His thick, warm fingers twined with her slender ones. "Our bond is stronger than anything else."

The tall weapon had to swallow back her own tears at BlackStar's unexpected words. This was so out of character for him, so unexpectedly serious, that she had no idea what to say. Luckily she was saved from saying anything as the meister pulled back. His eyes were shining with tears and one rolled down his cheek as he gripped her fingers in his. Gently, ever so carefully, she reached out and wiped his lonely tear away, smiling weakly.

"You're not alone anymore. I'm here."

"I know..._HanaSuta._" Tsubaki gasped at the name BlackStar had just given her.

"W-what... did you just say?"

His grin was back. "FlowerStar. You're a part of the Star Clan now. That," His fingers brushed gently over her tattoo, "says so. Congrats." His grin stretched wider and he hugged her again, but this time it was one of the rough, rib crushing hugs he usually gave.

"B-but, BlackStar," She stuttered out as he squeezed the air from her lungs, "Lots of people have star tattoos. Surely they're not all Star Clan members?" His obnoxious laugh filled her ears and she felt rather than saw him shake his head, his soft, spikey hair brushing her cheek.

"I chose to make you a part of it, Tsubaki." He shrugged. "Since I am, or should I say _was_, the last member of the Star Clan, I automatically became the leader. Therefore, I can allow anyone I want into the clan. The tattoo just shows that you belong with us... with me."

Tsubaki was astounded and happy. Astounded that she hadn't known about this before she'd gotten the tattoo, and happy that her meister had opened up his heart and trusted her enough to allow her into his family.

"And now, we're gonna make tons of awesome and godly babies together and rebuild the Star empire!" He laughed again as Tsubaki's jaw dropped.

"U-uh... What?"

"We have matching tattoos. In my family, that means we're married, _HanaSuta_." His blue eyebrows waggled at her suggestively at the emphasis he put on her new name and she smacked his arm lightly, laughing. Inside, though, her heartstrings tugged yearningly, and for one beautiful moment, two beautiful blue haired children with voilet eyes ran along the shore of a beach, laughing and shouting while Tsubaki and BlackStar watched, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist and his head on her shoulder. She swallowed painfully and the image vanished, leaving behind only a strong sense of wanting.

But as Tsubaki knew well, good things come to those who wait.

Then again, she would never know if she didn't take a chance.

Wordlessly, she grabbed BlackStar's hand and pulled him to her, pressing her lips to his without a sound. Her pale, slender fingers tangled into his shocking yet soft blue hair even as his hands caressed her bare shoulders, being careful of the still-sore tattoo. Her heart soared as she felt her partner draw her closer and deepen the kiss, before breaking it off and staring at her, astounded.

"Tsubaki..." He said breathlessly. His normally tanned face was flushed red with excitement and surprise, and she could feel her own blood racing through her veins.

"Yes?" She asked, giggling as her euphoria rised. Not bothering to reply, BlackStar kissed her again, this time with a rough passion that left her panting for breath and wanting more. Wow.

"Y-you're a good kisser." She murmured against his lips, faintly surprised. He hummed in agreement and Tsubaki had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes at his cockiness. His fingers reached up to stroke her cheek softly, and she leant into the contact, closing her eyes contently. Who knew BlackStar could be this gentle when he wanted to be? She thought to herself.

"My HanaSuta, my Tsubaki, my FlowerStar. I love you."

"... BarakkuSuta..." She whispered, her voice trembling slightly as she used his formal name. "I love you too."

They kissed once more, a sweet, tender kiss that Tsubaki knew would remain imprinted on her memory until she was a wrinkled old lady.

And she was so happy that she forgot the pain of her tattoo, and lost herself in BlackStar.

****

**I was totally gonna end it at the part where Tsubaki wants his kids but then i was like nah thatd be mean to my beloved readers XD **

**I apologize if I got the name translation messed up :S **

**This went on so much longer than I thought it would! As my stories usually do XD I hope I did an alright job with this. I feel like I did. Let me know what you think! I do requests C: Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
